


A Second Chance for an Outlaw

by EdenSummers



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Morgan Lives, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Gen, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenSummers/pseuds/EdenSummers
Summary: Arthur Morgan has left the Van Der Linde gang for good. There's no way he could continue on the path that Dutch had been steering them towards. Now he has left for the far northwest portion of The Grizzlies Territory to work as a logger in a town called Hemlock. In an unexpected turn of events, he befriends an older couple that lives across the street from him. As time goes on, he finds him self caring about the family. Especially for the couples daughter named Temperance. Will Arthurs' past continue to haunt him in this new place and what will happen when tragedy strikes the family he has come to care about?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. A Turn in Hemlock

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a prequel of sorts for my other fic! I hope y'all enjoy. Rating will change later on!

“Now the house is owned by the company, so a landlord will drop in occasionally to make sure everything is being maintained.” A little man said to Arthur as he showed him where he’d be staying for the foreseeable future. 

The house was small and looked like it had seen better days. But it still looked sturdy.

“This half of town is still pretty empty, the company is still recruiting.” The man continued. “But you do have neighbors just across the way.” He pointed in the direction of a house that looked better than the one Arthur was being shown. “The Howards' are good people and you’ll be working with the man Benjamin.”

Arthur wouldn’t be able to talk about too much with the locals. The Pinkerton's had caught on that he was going to this territory and he didn’t need anyone confirming his location if they happened to head this way. All he had given the company was his last name, Morgan. 

He was hoping that he was too far away for them to even fool with anymore. After helping John and his family, Arthur had taken off for the Northwest corner of the Grizzlies territory as fast as he could. The gang had quickly went sour and the Pinkerton's kept circling. He saw the looming danger if they stayed and he didn’t intend to wait it out. 

“One-third of your wages will be taken for rent-”

“One-third? For a one bedroom shack?” Arthur asked, incredulous. 

“Well, that’s our policy, sir. We’re providing housing that we don’t necessarily have to give you and notice it is a private location instead of a barrack.”

He bit his tongue. Last thing he needed was to lose this job as soon as he got it. 

“Now, you are responsible for the maintenance of the home and for any repairs you might have to make.”

‘You gotta be fucking kidding me.’ Arthur thought to himself. ‘Greedy bastards.’

The inside of the house didn’t look much better, but he wouldn’t complain. A bed sat in the corner while a small fireplace and cookstove stood on the opposite wall. There was a rickety table with chairs, one of which was missing a leg. At least the sheets looked like they had been washed.

“Now if you want to make any repairs, you can head over to the company store and they can either order it for you or have it available in store. And don’t worry about paying, it-”

“All be taken out of my wages, got it.” Arthur finished for him. How was he going to make any money at this place?

“You’ll be expected to be at work an hour after sunrise and stay until sundown six days a week. Carriages for workers leave town around six o’clock.” The man said. “Well if that will be all, Mr. Morgan, I’ll let you get settled in. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Arthur got some of the things he had brought with him off of the cart the man had taken him out in. As soon as he heard it begin carrying the man away he scowled and muttered underneath his breath. 

He set about putting his few belongings away in his new house. Arthur had been able to stow away some of his guns before he left but was short on bullets. He wasn’t too worried that either the Pinkerton's or one of the Van Der Linde gang would come after him but he’d rather be safe than sorry. 

After getting everything set up, his stomach growled. All he had to eat was some of the things he had gotten during his travels. He’d have to go hunting soon and see what the company store had for food. 

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Arthur sighed and got up to answer it. ‘Probably that company man telling me I got something else to pay for.’

When he opened the door he was surprised to see an older man. This man was tall with broad shoulders. He smiled and put his hand out.

“Benjamin Howard, I’m your neighbor and your foreman at the logging site.” The man said as Arthur accepted his outstretched hand.

“Name’s Morgan.” Arthur said. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Howard.”

“Likewise, Mr. Morgan. I know you’re new to the area and figured you might not have time to get some things at the store. I’d like to offer you to come eat dinner with my family.” Benjamin said. “My wife has made some chicken and potatoes.”

Chicken and potatoes sounded a lot better than jerky. Plus, it might not hurt for Arthur to get to know the foreman. “Thank you for your offer, I think I’ll take you up on that.”

“Good, good. Come on, my wife is almost done.” He said, motioning Arthur to follow him. Benjamin’s house was directly across from Arthur’s, with the road separating them. That row of houses were bigger, no doubt intended for workers with families. 

“How long you been here, Mr. Howard?” Arthur asked him.

“Twenty odd years. Before that I worked at another logging company after I came from Massachusetts when I was 19.”

“Massachusetts?”

“Yeah, all my family lives back there. Most are either bankers or lawyers.”

“You didn’t want to be a banker or a lawyer?”

“Nah, truth be told, I can’t read very well and both of those jobs require reading. My choices back home were either a factory or becoming a store clerk. Both did not appeal to me.” Benjamin said as they reached his porch. “I knew there would be more types of work out this way.”

Benjamin’s house was bigger and more put together than Arthurs’. Not a broken piece of furniture in sight. The only difference was that there was a door that must have led to a bedroom and a set of stairs that lead up to an attic. A woman with white hair stood at the cook stove where food was sizzling in a pan. The chicken in the pan permeated the room and his stomach rumbled as soon as it hit his nose.

“Morgan, this is my wife, Alice.” Benjamin said as he motioned toward the woman at the stove. 

Alice turned from the stove to greet him. Arthur nodded and did his best to look friendly, “Nice to meet you, ma’am.” 

“Our daughter Temperance should be back soon. She works down at the general store.” Benjamin said. “You can meet her a little bit later.”

“Don’t just let him stand in the doorway, Ben, let him in!” Alice said.

Benjamin and Arthur headed for the table that was already set. The house was practically spotless, the table even had what looked like a crochet table cloth. Arthur was afraid to touch anything in fear that he’d get it dirty. With a wince, he remembered his boots were particularly dusty. 

Arthur struck up a conversation with the older couple as Alice finished supper. Alice was from Big Valley and she had met Benjamin when his logging team had moved into the area for a job. Arthur didn’t ask, but Benjamin told him that the only child they had was Temperance. She had come as a surprise to the couple who had thought they would never have children. They had both been in their forties when Temperance had been born. 

Just as supper was finished cooking, a young woman came through the front door. Arthur guessed that this must be their daughter. Even though he knew they had said they had been older when Temperance was born, he still hadn’t expected her to be so young. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan.” Temperance said, as she shook his offered hand. 

“Good to meet you, too, Miss Howard.” Arthur said after he cleared his throat. She was pretty and if he had been younger he might have tried to charm her a bit. But she was young and the daughter of his foreman. That would only spell disaster.

When he saw her ears stain red when he released her hand he told himself that she was just shy. 

They all sat down at the table and had dinner. He learned more about Temperance. She had just seen her twenty-fifth birthday. There were no prospects according to her mother but that conversation had ended after Temperance had turned beet red. He asked about the general store and what they carried. They did have ammo, but they would have to order some of the other things Arthur needed. 

Once supper was done, Arthur got up to leave. Alice had made another plate for him to have for dinner tomorrow, even though he tried to insist that he didn’t need it. Temperance had offered to go ahead and take his list of things and get it ordered. Arthur had scribbled it on a piece of paper and thanked her. 

She had smiled at him in response and he found himself grinning back at her before Benjamin reminded him that the carriages left at 6 o’clock in the morning. With a “See you in the morning, Mr. Howard.” Arthur left the house to return to his place across the street. 

Arthur had always been more comfortable having people around him. With the gang, he always knew that if he needed anybody, one of them would be there. It made him feel better that he at least had friendly neighbors when he felt so lonely. 

For the next year, Arthur would exit his house to make the walk to town for work. Some days Benjamin would leave at the same time and they’d walk together. Benjamin was a good man and was easy to talk to, but Arthur still kept most of his life to himself. The other man never pressed for information and let their conversations be about mostly superficial things. Arthur was finding it easier to consider Benjamin his friend, even if he only knew one part of his name.

Sometimes Arthur would go to the General Store to get supplies and he’d talk to Temperance for a little while. A few times he went after work because he had forgotten something. Those days he’d walk back with her, figuring it might not be a bad idea since a few new workers had moved in that seemed the bad sort. He found out that she was quiet and was more than content to let silence linger if neither of them had anything to say. 

One day she had worn a pretty green dress that made him notice the gold flecks in her brown eyes. After that, he didn’t go to the store after work. He realized he might like Temperance more than he should. 

Alice had apparently made it her mission to make sure Arthur ate well. Some days he’d be getting ready to start supper and there’d be a knock on his door. It’d be either Alice or Temperance with a plate of food for him. He always told him that they didn’t have to, that he could learn to cook himself but Alice wouldn’t hear it. Arthur was feeling bad for her always cooking for him so he started sharing the meat he’d get from hunting with the Howards. Benjamin hardly had time to do it since he was the foreman and Arthur was more than happy to share since they were being so good to him. 

There were also no Pinkerton's or bounty hunters to speak of, either. Arthur was even thinking he might be able to stay here for a bit longer if things kept going like this. 

One night after dark, there was a knock on his door. Arthur had been sitting at his table, finishing off some stew that he had made. 

He got up from the table and grabbed the gun off the hook he kept it on. “Who is it?”

“It’s Temperance.” The person said, voice muffled. 

Arthur put the gun back on the hook and opened the door. To his surprise, Temperance stood in a housecoat with a sleeping gown that reached mid-calf. ‘Don’t ogle her, Arthur.’ 

He cleared his throat, “What do you need, Miss Howard?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Arthur looked out the door both ways, before getting ready to step back to let her in. But then he realized that would be the worst idea. What would people think if they saw Temperance enter his house in just her housecoat? Or even worse, saw her leave in just her housecoat.

“I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t think that is a very good idea, Miss Howard.” He gestured to her clothes. “People might get the wrong idea.”

Temperance’s eyes widened and looked down at her clothes. She started turning red in the face, “I’m sorry, Mr. Morgan, I know this must look bad.”

“Well, go on. What’s the matter?” If she had forgotten to get dressed before coming over here, it must be important. Not that Arthur would have complained too loudly if she had come for something else.

“Pa isn’t back yet.” Temperance said, her hands wringing together in front of her. Her entire body seemed to be one big knot. “I know he was supposed to be at the mill but he’s usually back by now. I was wondering if you knew what he was doing when you left for the day?”

It was odd that Benjamin wasn’t home yet. Even on the days when he had to help complete inventory or prepare the transport of the timber before the train came through, he was back before the moon got too high in the sky. 

“He was still talking to the main boss when I left. The train comes tomorrow and he’s probably just tied up with that. I’ll go look for him if you want.” Arthur offered. 

“Would you? Ma won’t let me go look for him.” Temperance said. She looked back down at her gown and housecoat. “I think I’m going to head back to my house before someone else comes around.” 

“You do that and I’ll go see if I can find your father.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan. I know I’m asking a lot.”

“Ah shit, just make me some of that stew if I get another rabbit while hunting and we’ll call it even.” Arthur said as he turned to grab his coat from the hook. It was the middle of fall now and the air got colder here faster than it had down south. 

Temperance smiled, “Okay, I’ll make the rabbit stew.”

“Well, you go on back across the street before Mrs. Daniels starts snooping out her window and gets the gossip mill going.” He said, making a shooing motion. 

As she made her way across the street, Arthur's eyes dipped to the sway of her hips before shook his head. He turned to close the door to his house. 

“You tell your Ma that I’ll be back soon.” He called to her as she reached her porch. 

“Okay, Mr. Morgan. Thank you, again.”

Arthur set off towards the mill. There was a stable near town where they kept the horses that drew the carts for the timber. The horse that he had come in on was still being kept for him there, but the fee was taken from his wages. He only got to take it out for a ride when he went hunting or had to travel to neighboring towns. 

Riding his horse had cut his trip down significantly. As he came up to the mill, he noticed that there were no lanterns lit. The moon was full and there was plenty light to still see. 

“Benjamin? You still here?” Arthur called out. 

For a moment only the sound of the wind rustling the leaves could be heard. He dismounted and started heading towards the door of the mill, when his eye caught sight of a figure laying on the ground at the base of the loading dock. “Benjamin?”

“Morgan!” Benjamin said, his voice weak. “Thank god, you need to help me.” He reached out with his arm as Arthur ran over to him. 

One leg was twisted into a painful direction that made Arthur wince. Benjamin’s face was scrunched up in pain. “What happened?”

“I was getting ready to head home when I remembered that I still had to inspect the lumber for tomorrow's order. When I got up there, the wood shifted.” Benjamin winced again. 

Arthur looked up to the loading dock, it was at least a fifteen to twenty foot drop. “We need to get you up, Ben.”

“I-I tried but I think I passed out. My back and my legs. . .I can’t move one of my legs.” 

Arthur knew what he had to do, “This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch, but we need to get you back to Hemlock.” He grabbed his friend behind his shoulders and heaved until he had Ben situated onto his shoulder. Ben groaned before going limp. 

He whistled for his horse and tried to place Benjamin on its back as gently as he could. Arthur then climbed on and rode back towards Hemlock. He went slowly to prevent jostling Benjamin more than necessary. 

It felt like hours before he got back into town and pulled up to the doctor’s place. He tied his horse to the post outside and took the stairs two at a time up the porch to get to the door. Knocking hurriedly, he hoped the doctor was able to hear it from his place above the clinic. 

After five minutes of frantic knocking, Arthur finally saw a candle in the window as the doctor made his way towards the door. 

“Can I help you, sir?”

“The foreman, Benjamin Howard, fell off the loading docks. He’s hurt real bad but I got him up on my horse and brought him here.”

The doctor and Arthur went to his horse so they could carry Benjamin into the clinic. As they set him on one of the exam tables, Benjamin woke up again.

“Mr. Howard, I need to set your leg.” The doctor said as he went to a side table. He poured a clear liquid onto a sponge and held it up to Benjamin’s nose. “This will put you to sleep.”

After the sponge was held over Benjamin's face for a few minutes, he finally went limp. “I’ll need your help to set his leg, Mr. Morgan.”

Having to watch someone set a leg was not something Arthur had wanted to witness, especially with a break as bad as Benjamin had. But he helped the doctor when he was instructed to hold the leg that needed setting while the doctor did the repositioning. 

The doctor tried several times to correct the break but finally he had to give up as he did not want to risk further injury if Benjamin had done more damage on the inside. The foot was still pointed slightly to the right. 

“Well, he said he couldn’t feel one of his legs and that his back was hurting.”

“I can’t do much for a back injury. Those have to heal one their own time. There’s a chance that he won’t make it over the next few days.”

“Should he stay here? Or should we take him home?” Arthur asked. 

“I’ll help you take him home. Let me grab something for his pain and we’ll go.” The doctor said, pausing before turning back to Arthur. “It might be a good idea for you to ride ahead of us and warn his family.”

Arthur knew Alice and Temperance would be distraught to learn that Benjamin had been hurt. And if he passed in the next few days? What would they do?

The doctor brought around a cart so they could take Benjamin back home. Benjamin was still out of it, his body shaking from whatever the doctor had given him. 

Arthur rode ahead, his stomach churning as he got closer and closer to the Howards house. 

As soon as his boots hit the stairs, the door flew open to reveal Alice. “Did you find him, Mr. Morgan?” 

“I did, but I need you to listen to me for a minute.” Arthur said. Temperance appeared behind her mother in the doorway. He swallowed before he continued, “He fell off the loading dock-”

“Oh my god!” Alice said, covering her mouth with her hand. She left the doorway and was about to move past Arthur before he stopped her. “Where is he? Is he still there?”

Arthur put his hands on her shoulders to keep her on the porch. “I found him and took him to the doctor. He hurt his leg and his back. The doctor tried to fix his leg the best he could and he’s bringing Benjamin back here.”

Temperance came to take her mother’s hand, “Come on then, Mama. We need to fix the bed for when they bring him in.” She said, her voice wavering from trying to remain calm. 

Alice was silent as she let her daughter lead her into the house. The doctor pulled up five minutes later with Benjamin. 

Benjamin was a little more coherent but was still shaking badly. As Arthur and the doctor put him into his bed, Alice waited in the doorway. “What do we need to do for him, doctor?”

“I have some medicine for the pain. Aside from that, make sure he doesn’t move his leg.” The doctor replied. “And tell me if he develops a fever.”

The doctor left the medicine after instructing both Temperance and Alice on how much to give Benjamin. He also secured Benjamin’s leg so he couldn’t move it.

As soon as the doctor left, Alice and Temperance went to Benjamin. Arthur started heading for the door so the family could be alone before Temperance called his name. He turned as she came out the room and walked towards him.

To his surprise she hugged him. “Thank you, Mr. Morgan. He would have been laying there all night in the cold if you hadn’t found him.”

Arthur patted her back and hugged her briefly. “It was no trouble. I’m glad I went out there, too.” She was warm and soft. He gave her a light squeeze before letting her go. “Are you and your Ma going to be alright with watching him?”

Temperance nodded, “Mama used to help the old doctor in town. She’ll know what to do.” 

Arthur nodded. “If you ladies need anything, I’ll be just across the street.”

“Thank you.”

As he walked back over to his house, Arthur shook his head. This was bad, real bad.


	2. Much, Much Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see the point of view of Temperance!

Chapter 2

The fever started three weeks after the accident.

Temperance had climbed up the stairs wearily, more than ready to go straight to sleep before she had to wake up for work tomorrow. Getting into her nightgown, she headed towards her bed.

“Tansy, I need you to run and get the doctor.” Her mothers voice called from downstairs. 

She had just pulled the covers of her bed back. It had been a long day, especially now when she was the only one working. 

Over the twenty years that her parents had lived here, they had accrued some debts to the company. Things had gotten better after he had been made foreman six years ago, but their balance could easily go back into the red if her father didn’t get better. 

That’s why she had decided to work more hours at the general store and now her feet and back ached constantly. She had also started mending some of the single mens clothing as a side job. 

Temperance remembered the times when her family's debts had outweighed what her father made. She had gone to bed hungry many times during her childhood. Some of those nights, she had tried to fill her belly with water just so it felt like it was full. Old fears of starving began to creep back up. 

Shaking her head, she dropped the covers from her hand and called back down, “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Now, my girl, your father is burning with fever.” 

Her stomach dropped. They had been praying that this wouldn’t happen. 

No one else knew but her father would have frequent weak spells. It would hit him suddenly without warning, especially if he hadn’t eaten that morning. He would get weak in his knees and start shaking. It got better an hour or so after he would eat. Well, at least sometimes. He had passed out a few times at home in the past year. 

He had told Morgan that the wood shifting had made him fall but he had confessed later to her mother that he had gotten dizzy. Pa hadn’t been able to catch himself before he had plunged to the ground. ‘Thank god I had Morgan go looking for him.’

Temperance had gotten dressed again and was putting on her coat as she walked down the steep set of stairs that lead to her attic room. As she made her way to the door, she looked through the window to see snow falling. 

It had been chilly when she had been walking home but she hadn’t expected for snow to have started so soon. She exited the door and the freezing cold air almost took her breath away. The snow was falling slowly but none of it was sticking. 

She set off towards the center of town, already dreading the ten minute walk. The cold air was seeping through her coat. Pulling it tighter around her, she tried to shove her hands in the pockets to keep warm. The doctor would have a cart that would get them back much quicker. 

The snow had started falling in earnest at some point during her walk. It had started to cling to the ground and was slow to melt as it stuck to her coat. Her hair was also starting to dampen. ‘I should’ve gotten my jacket with a hood.’ 

As she came to the porch of the doctors office, an awful wind blew through. The signs hanging from some of the stores creaked in protest.

“Pa’s sick, winter’s coming early-” Temperance muttered to herself in disbelief. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind and at this point she wondered if it would ever stop. 

She knocked on the door with a numb hand, making pains shoot through her arm. The light was still on and she heard rapid footsteps as the doctor came to the door.

“Miss Howard, is it your father?” The doctor asked.

The enormity of the situation hit her. Her father was hurting and could be dying. Her throat and eyes burned, “He’s got a fever.”

“Wait for me here.” The doctor said as he disappeared to grab a coat and a few bags that he had hastily shoved bottles into. 

Temperance started to shake from the cold. At least walking had kept her somewhat warm but now the wind sliced right through her. 

Finally, the doctor was ready to leave but apparently had elected not to take his cart like she thought he would. So that left Temperance walking with the doctor back to the house.

The silence was crushing. Most of the time Temperance became uncomfortable when people she didn’t know started talking to her. The fear of saying something wrong that would offend them or not being able to engage them plagued her. It took her so long to make friends or even acquaintances and living in a logging town usually meant many people did not stay for more than a season or two. 

She would have welcomed this silence if she didn’t feel like her world was crashing and burning. 

Something must have decided to have mercy on her as the doctor ended the silence. “Winter will be coming early this year, I presume.”

Temperance cleared her throat and nodded. “I was surprised to see all this snow. It was barely sticking when I left my house.”

“It must have been a chilly walk. Oh and your hair is soaked. You must be chilled to the bone.” The doctor said, apparently looking at Temperance for the first time. “You should have gotten your father’s friend to come fetch me. He’s a big man and the cold wouldn’t bother him like it would you with your small stature.”

Morgan was much taller and broader than she was but then again that wasn’t very hard for someone to achieve. She found herself having to look up whenever she was in close vicinity to him. 

That first night he had dinner with her family, she had been prepared for her father to be the one Morgan talked to the most. Imagine her surprise when Arthur had asked more questions about her. It had been easy to talk to him as she didn’t feel the immense pressure to figure out what to say next. He had asked the questions that she answered everyday.

Before they had left the table, she had allowed herself to appreciate him. He had sandy blonde scruff and hair that was cropped above his ears. A few unruly hairs fell from its position and rested on his forehead. He had some lines in the corners of his eyes, confirming her assumption that he was older than she was. 

Oh, but those eyes. They were a deep blue. Her heart had started to beat faster and she put her hands in her lap so she could wring her hands without her parents noticing. 

When he left, he had grinned at her as he pressed the list of things he needed ordered from the store into her hand. She had found herself smiling back, feeling her ears burn and her stomach do this fluttering thing. 

Temperance had never been attracted to anyone before, something that had dismayed her mother for so long. But there was just something about Morgan. 

“I didn’t want to bother him if he was resting. He already does so much for my family, even before Pa got hurt.” Temperance said, letting herself think of Morgan and trying to bat down the butterflies in her stomach.

Morgan had been checking on them every couple days. He would always check to see what they needed, whether it be food or something that needed to be done. Just the other day, he had built up their pile of firewood without her or her mother asking. 

“He seemed the decent sort, I may not get out much but I know you two had the town a buzz when you and him walked home together a couple times.” 

“A buzz?” Temperance asked, perplexed. 

“A single new bachelor moves into town and becomes friends with the family with one of the only single ladies? And they both seem to enjoy each other’s company? Even the preacher was placing a bet that you’d be married by the end of the year.” 

Temperance hated the gossip that circulated town. And now it was about her. 

She especially hated that the gossip mill was actually about something she wouldn’t mind happening. 

When Morgan came into the store right before closing, she had brushed it off at first. But then it started happening often enough and evolved into them walking home together. 

She found it was even easier to talk to him without the presence of her parents. He would ask questions about her day, she would ask him about his day. Then it turned to their interests. Temperance also found that the silences that sometimes fell over them wasn’t uncomfortable. After the first few walks she was able to relax as she knew that Morgan didn’t make her nervous.

One time she had let it slip to her mother about her walks with Morgan. Her mother had been elated, telling her she should wear the new green dress they had gotten her for her birthday. She said something about it ‘being her color’ and making her brown hair prettier. 

In a twist of fate, she just so happened to be wearing the new dress the next day he came in. They had walked back together and Temperance had begun to feel some confidence. She even started to suspect he liked her as well. But as they parted ways to go into their respective homes, he had looked at her and an indescribable look crossed his face before he cleared his throat and said his goodbyes. 

He stopped coming in and walking her home after that.

It had been a crushing blow. But she knew that she had just been silly. He was eleven years older than her and it would never happen. But that didn’t make it hurt less.

She continued to harbor her infatuation with him, but she tried to ignore it for the most part. Temperance still wanted him to be her friend. 

“Mr. Morgan is the family’s friend. He is better friends with my father, though.” Temperance told the doctor. 

“So there’s no-?”

“No.” She hoped that her disappointment hadn’t leaked into that answer. 

Temperance now wanted to sink into the earth and hide, finding herself exhausted with the conversation she just had with the doctor. Thankfully, they were close to her house and they wouldn’t have to talk anymore. 

She let the doctor into the house and went with him as they went to her parents room. Pa was lying on the bed, sweat shining on his forehead. He moaned as tremors wracked his body. 

Her mother came to stand beside her, wrapping her arm around her daughter as the doctor looked at Pa’s leg. 

The leg was bright red and swollen. His ankle had also taken on a painful, bruise like appearance. The doctor scrunched his eyebrows. 

“I have only seen this a few times before. Does your husband have any health issues?”

“He gets weak sometimes if he doesn’t eat. He’s passed out a couple times and shakes like he is now.” Her mother replied. 

The doctor gently touched the bruise like area and did the same all the way up the leg. He frowned, especially when Pa had no reaction when he pressed on his leg. “Mr. Howard. Can you feel me pressing on your leg?”

Her father eyes opened as he shook his head, “No, no.”

“I’m going to speak with your wife and your daughter, Mr. Howard. I will be back.”

They left the room. Temperance’s heart was hammering against her chest as she knew what the doctor was about to say wouldn’t be good. 

“You say that your husband has these spells when he doesn’t eat? That he passes out and shakes?” The doctor asked.

Temperance and her mother nodded. 

“Then I suspect he has a condition with his sugar. I have seen wounds like these in patients I have had in the past.”

“Well, what can be done then?” Her mother asked.

“These wounds don’t heal for people with your husbands condition, not without extreme care. Along with the infection, it will be difficult for your husband to recover. I am also concerned about the lack of feeling in his leg. Last week it had just been the other leg but now it’s in his other leg as well?” The doctor said, shaking his head. “I will be honest, Mrs. Howard, we have one option but I’m still not sure if your husband will survive.”

Temperance’s throat seized and her mouth went dry. 

“W-What can we do?” Her mother asked, she swayed in one direction. Temperance and the doctor caught her before she lost her balance. They helped her sit down at the kitchen table.

“I am afraid we will have to amputate.”

Apparently things weren’t going to stop getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Again, with all of the medical things, I just assuming what they know in this time period is relatively limited. I did some research and I know that a lot happened and changed in regards to diabetes from about 1920 with the use of insulin to treat the most common types. Also, I would like to let you know that some minor things will be different from my original one shot as I have come up with more things that will hopefully make for a better story. Thank you again!
> 
> *Edit- I fixed some of the errors that I made with using "you" instead of "she/her." I wrote this at 1am and did not read it over as well as I had thought I had.


	3. Left To the Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm currently in grad school and this week has been super busy! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

Arthur left his house at dawn. A thick layer of snow had fallen and each step caused him to sink almost to his knees. ‘Damn cold, damn snow.’ He’d almost risk getting caught by pinkertons to be back down south. 

He grumbled more about the snow, cursing his decision to flee north a little over a year ago. Hemlock was a days ride from the Canada border. Arthur had contemplated just making the plunge and immigrating. At least it would be hell for the Pinkertons to get to him if they ever found him.

Him and a few other workers got to town before the boss came and told them they wouldn’t be going to the job site. The snow had fallen heavy in the upper elevations, making the trails impassable. 

“Fucking snow.” Arthur growled, as he kicked it when he turned to head back home. At that moment he spotted Temperance walking out of the doctors clinic. She had a wadded up piece of cloth and looked to be carrying a case that she was struggling to bring down the stairs. When he got closer he called her name.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Morgan, I can’t stop and talk.” She said, as he got closer he could see that her eyes were red. There were bags underneath her eyes. Something must have happened to her father in the night, he guessed.

“That’s alright, let me carry that case for you.” Arthur grabbed the handle of the bag.

“You have to get to work-”

“Work is cancelled, darlin’. Let me help you, you look like you’re about to fall over.” he said gently. He looked over to see that a lot of the workers had already made their way to walk back home. “Did something happen last night?”

Temperance let go of the handle and let him take it. He offered his other hand to help her the rest of the way down the stairs. When they started to head off back towards their part of town, she answered. “His fever started around midnight last night, we had to get the doctor and they had to-” Temperance stopped and cleared her throat. “He amputated Pa’s leg.”

Arthur cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Well the doctor said it was that or he’d die. But then he lost more blood than the doctor was anticipating-” Her shoulders slumped and she looked up at him as he walked beside her. “So he might die anyway.”

Arthur hated this. Everywhere he turned, it was always the good people that got the shit end of things. “Is there anything you and your mama need?”

She blinked and shook her head. “I can’t really think of anything now.” 

They were quiet for a while before Arthur asked, “What is this thing?” He indicated to the heavy case. 

“Blood transfusion machine? I think?” Temperance replied, her tone sounding as if she was unsure..

“I’ve seen someone have one of those before.” No wonder the case was heavy. All the tubes and two large glass containers were bound to weigh a ton. “Who’s blood are they going to use?”

“Mine,” She said, clearing her throat. “The doctor said it was best to use a blood relatives. I’ve never had a needle in my arm before.”

“It’s just a pinch.” Arthur said, “Doctor will know what he’s doing.” 

They got to the Howards house after spending the rest of their walk in silence. Arthur entered the house right after Temperance to see her mother leaving the back bedroom, blood stains on her clothing. “Mr. Morgan! I didn’t expect to see you this early.”

“Work was cancelled because of the snow, then I saw your daughter dragging this case out from the clinic and decided to help her.” 

“Tansy, go in with the doctor so he can get you ready.” Alice instructed her daughter. 

Tansy? Is that what they called Temperance when no one else was around? Arthur kinda liked it. 

Temperance was such a serious name, but Tansy was softer. 

Her mother made a shooing motion when Temperance hesitated. “Now, girl.”

Arthur looked over at Temperance, hands had started shaking and she had started to lose color in her face. He put a hand on her shoulder and said gently, “It’s just a pinch.”

“I-I don’t-” Temperance started before her mother interrupted.

“No, you will not be having one of your conniptions young lady!” Alice said, her voice becoming stern and progressively louder. “Your father is in there dying and you’re out here just standing around. Get a damn grip and go in there!” 

Temperance turned to Arthur, “I-It’s just a pinch?” 

“Just a pinch, darlin’” He repeated.

“I don’t have time for this.” Alice said as she grabbed Temperance’s arm and started dragging her to the back room.

“Mama, let go, that hurts!” 

“I’ve about had enough of you, hear me? I’ve been helping your Pa day in and day out-”

“And what do you think I’ve been doing? Sitting up in the attic twiddling my thumbs?” Temperance said vehemently as she ripped her wrist out of her mother’s hand. This was the first time Arthur had heard Temperance raise her voice. 

“Ladies! You’re upsetting Mr. Howard!” The doctor admonished them as he opened the door to the bedroom. The doctor made eye contact with Arthur and shook his head as he crossed to grab the blood transfusion kit.

“See! Now you’ve upset your Pa!”

Arthur saw red flood back into Temperance’s face as her face contorted with rage, “I-I can’t, I can’t talk to you right now.” She said as she pushed the bedroom door open and disappeared into the room. 

“I’m sorry for my daughter, Doctor. She gets into these nervous spells sometimes and there’s nothing you can do besides push her a little.” Alice said, her voice back to a sweet tone. 

“I think pushing her a little is the opposite thing you should have done.” Arthur said bluntly. “She was just nervous about the needle and you just made it worse.”

He felt protective of Temperance, especially when her mother had upset her so badly. She couldn’t help when she got nervous, no one could. The thought of her being upset because of her mother’s lack of understanding on top of everything going on in her life bothered him. 

“Well I don’t coddle her like her Pa does. I swear he ruined that girl.”

Arthur bit his tongue, wanting to say a few choice words but thought better of it. 

He heard a quiet yelp come from the bedroom and the sound of the doctor apologizing. As Alice started to bustle around the room, Arthur decided it was time for him to go. 

\---  
A week had passed since Benjamin’s blood transfusion. Not long after, the fever got worse and his heartbeat got weaker. The doctor could be seen coming and going at all hours of the night.

It didn’t look good, not at all. Arthur hadn’t seen his friend since the accident a few weeks ago but from reports from Temperance, he was in real bad shape. 

That’s why he wasn’t surprised to see the cart outside their house one day when he was walking home. He heard what sounded like Alice wailing from inside the house as the doctor and the priest carried a body covered in a sheet to the back of the cart. The priest spoke up after the body was on the cart, “I think I’ll stay and comfort the family, Doctor. The undertaker at the church will take him.”

Arthur was sad. Benjamin had been his friend, one that Arthur hadn’t known that he desperately needed. And what would the Howards do now? Rely on Temperance’s wages?

There’s no way that her job at the General Store could keep them afloat. And Arthur knew how the logging company was. They’d let them go further and further into debt until they owed the company for the rest of their life. Doesn’t matter if they are a widow and daughter of their foreman. 

The company would tear them apart. And Arthur’d be damned if he was going to leave Temperance and her mother to the wolves.


	4. And the Dam Breaks

Chapter 4

The month after her father’s death was the hardest of her life. 

The company had decided to let her and her mother stay in their current house for a year. Then they would have to find a new place to live. Temperance had asked if they would let them move to a smaller house but they refused. They wanted to save the smaller houses for workers. When she reminded them she was a worker, they clarified that they meant male workers. 

“Your job isn’t as important as the men’s.” The employee manager had said with a smile, giving her hand that had been resting on the counter a pat. 

Temperance hadn’t wanted to hit someone so much in her entire life. 

Then trouble at work started. 

She had known that her store manager, Victor Sanders, had liked her. He was five years older than her and had moved in three years ago to take over the General Store. Victor had tried to court her several times, but she always turned him down. The more she rejected him, the more aggressive he got. 

One day he had tried to corner her in a back room but she had kicked and scratched till he let go. It had caused a tear in the arm of her dress and when she got home, her father had noticed. 

When Temperance had told him, she had never seen her father so angry. It had taken her mother, Temperance, and the local sheriff to stop him from killing Victor. She wouldn’t have minded if Victor died, she just didn’t want her father going to jail. They had thought about pressing charges against Victor, but their report had gotten “lost.” Her family still needed the money she brought in, so the situation had been let go. 

The threat of death at her father’s hands did seem to scare Victor off, though. He stopped his aggressive behavior, but she still caught him looking at her occasionally. 

But now her father was gone and Victor had started approaching her again. He had become bold, including withholding her raise unless she agreed he could court her. A raise that she desperately needed. 

Then there was her mother.

Temperance and her mother didn’t have a good relationship. Her mother had this tendency to pick at her until she felt like she was about to burst. And burst she did. She had lost count on how many times she and her mother had gotten into arguments. But she couldn’t say it was just her mother starting things, sometimes Temperance would do everything that got a rise out of her mother. 

Of course, she could get a rise out of her mother just by breathing these days. 

Her father had been the buffer between the two of them. He had always called the other out if they were goading each other. But now he was gone and Temperance could hardly bear to be around her mother for long. 

The good thing is that her mother was spending more and more time at the church. It had gotten to where they barely saw each other. While Temperance didn’t miss the fighting, she did miss having someone to talk to. Her father had been the main person she had leaned on to listen to her and keep her company. 

She was lonely. More lonely than she had ever been before. 

Which is why she was walking across the street to invite Morgan over for supper. Temperance hoped he would still want to talk to her even if her father had passed. A brief wave of nervousness washed over as she raised her hand to knock on his door. 

She rapped on the door, backing up a few steps to wait for him to answer. A few moments passed and she briefly wondered if he was even home. 

‘I should’ve checked to see if the carts were back for the day-’ Temperance thought to herself and turned to leave. ‘This is a stupid idea anyway, you’re a damn child-’

The door opened to reveal Morgan. He had shaved his scruff, much to Temperance’s disappointment. She had liked it. 

“Can I help you Miss Howard?” Morgan asked. 

‘What did I come here for?’ Temperance’s mind briefly went blank before her thoughts rushed back to her. “I wanted to see if you had eaten yet.”

“Well, no. I haven’t. I was about to make something.” He said, “Probably stew or something.”

“Oh, okay-” Temperance said, a little disappointed. “I was going to offer you some of that rabbit stew you had talked about.” 

“Miss Howard, you don’t have to-”

“Well that’s the thing, I want to.” Temperance said, “I can’t talk to mama because we just fight and that’s if she’s even at the house. And Pa. . .he’s gone.”

A sad look passed over Morgan’s face. “I know, things are tough.”

“And I know they’re tough on you, too. Pa was your friend and you were his.” Temperance continued, the nervousness she had felt before was evaporating. “I know I’m not much for conversation like he was but. . .but I’d like to have someone to talk to.”

Morgan shifted to rest his shoulder against the doorway. When was the last time she had really looked at him? He had a button or two loose on his shirt, giving her a glimpse of his chest. Temperance resisted shifting when she felt a pang of desire rip through her. 

“I do like rabbit stew.” Morgan said, his lips stretching into a grin. 

It took her a few seconds to process that he had answered her. Her heart started pounding in her chest. “It’s actually done if you want to come over.” 

“Let me wash up a bit and I’ll be right over.” 

Temperance practically floated back over to her house. She felt excitement, the first emotion she had really felt besides sadness or loneliness. A smile spread across her face as she went to go prepare the table for her and Morgan. 

There was a knock on her door as she was putting the pot of stew on the table and she had to remind herself to stay calm as she went to answer it. She opened the door and her face fell.

“Mr. Sanders, wh-what are you doing here?”

“I just came by to see how you are, Miss Howard.” Her boss said, peering over her to look at the table. “It smells good in here, can I come in?”

Her throat and mouth went dry, “No, please leave.” The words came out in a frantic whisper.

“Everything alright here?” 

Temperance had never realized how much she loved to hear Morgan’s voice. 

“Yes, I just came to ask Miss Howard to come in early tomorrow morning for a shipment.” Mr. Sanders said, his lie coming out smooth. “Can you, Miss Howard?”

Temperance swallowed and nodded, “I can get there at seven.”

Morgan stepped up onto the porch and peered at Mr. Sanders before shifting back to Temperance. “Now don’t you be working her too hard.”

Mr. Sanders laughed, “Oh it’s nothing, just some new linens that will need to be sorted.”

“Then good day to you, Mr. Sanders.” Morgan said, his tone flat. 

Mr. Sanders looked surprised for a brief moment, “Good day to you, Mr. Morgan. Miss Howard.”

Temperance had never saw her boss scurry off so fast, not since her father had tried to kill him. She looked up to Morgan and thought that he had been smart to make a break for it. If Morgan had been so inclined, he looked like he could have wiped the floor with Mr. Sanders. He was a large man and his work the past year had made him look stronger than when they had first met. 

She briefly considered telling him that Mr. Sanders had been bothering her.

No, Mr. Sanders wouldn’t dare try anything physical again. He had barely gotten away alive the last time. Temperance told herself that she could handle his behavior and if it looked like something bad might happen, then she’d consider telling Morgan. That option alone made her feel safer. Morgan was a good man and he’d help her if she needed it.

“That was strange.” Morgan remarked. “I didn’t know fabric was that important.”

Temperance felt a grin spread across her face, “Then you haven’t saw any of the wives get into arguments over who gets the new bolt of lace that just came in.” She stepped back so Morgan could come in.

Morgan snorted as he headed for the table. “Lace, never saw what all the fuss is about. It’s just fabric with holes in it.”

Temperance followed and took her seat at the table across from Morgan. She picked up the ladle and started filling her bowl as she laughed. “I don’t know, lace can be very pretty. There’s so many patterns and it’s so much cheaper since they started making it in the textile factories.”

Morgan made a sound at the mention of factories. “It’s cheaper cause they don’t pay their workers and make them work in filth.”

She looked up in surprise. “Really?” She knew that things at this mill was bad but thought it was more of an anomaly. 

Morgan helped himself to a bowl before answering. “Yeah, it can get real bad at some places. I lived near a place in New Austin where a textile factory caught fire. It spread so fast because all of the fiber in the air and on the floor. About two hundred workers died, most of them women and a few children.”

“That’s awful.” Temperance said sadly. She suddenly felt so naive and felt a bit embarrassed that she didn’t know anything besides Hemlock. “And the government just lets that happen?”

“The government don’t care, just as long as they get their cut from taxes.” 

Temperance shook her head, “So is that where you’re from? New Austin?”

Morgan paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He looked down before answering. “No, but I did live down there for a while.” 

“What made you leave?”

He looked up at her before clearing his throat and turning his attention to his stew. “Things happened, I really don’t like talking about it.”

Temperance pondered his reaction to these questions and even though she was burning to ask for more, she could tell he wasn’t ready to talk about it. “Okay, you don’t have to.”

Things were quiet for a little bit before Morgan broke the silence. “I helped a friend and his family escape from a group we were a part of.”

“You don’t-”

“I know I don’t have to, but I was thinking about what you had said earlier. Your Pa was my friend and I never told him anything about me. Hell, he didn’t even know my full name.” Morgan said, cursing as he threw his spoon into his bowl. “Your father was a good man and I should have told him more. But now I can’t and I’ve got all this history that’s still bearing down on me. I’ve got a lifetime of regret and the only people that could understand me are down south, a place I can’t go back to.”

“Why can’t you?” Temperance said softly. She was surprised that he was telling her all of this but if he needed someone to listen then she would be here. 

“I-uh. . .I did some. . .bad things with the group I was with.” Morgan rubbed his face. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you. I’ll just scare you-”

“Do you still do those bad things?” Temperance asked.

“No, not since I left New Austin.” He reached for his pants pocket. “God damn, I need a cigarette.” 

“Well, you said that you helped your friend and his family escape. It sounds like you’ve left that behind you.” She wasn’t sure that was the right thing to say. “And you’ve never scared me before.”

Morgan had found his cigarettes and struck a match to light it. “Some days I feel like I’ve left it behind but there’s other things. Like my bounty.”

“Bounty?” What had he been up to? 

“It’s big enough that someone might travel if they figured out I was here.” He said, taking a long drag of the cigarette. “Five thousand dollars the last I heard.”

Temperance’s jaw dropped briefly. This was a lot of information to process.

She had never gotten the impression that Morgan had this big of a secret. Everyone had just thought he had been looking for a new start. Well, technically, that’s what he had done. But he sounded as if he had been. . .an outlaw? Was she understanding this correctly?

She looked at him with a new perspective. He obviously had regret and he had traded that life for a new one. Morgan had also helped her family and apparently had helped another family escape this group before he had left. 

There was apparently five thousand dollars worth of bad. But she had only known Morgan, her father’s friend. Her neighbor that had walked her home one some evenings and that she felt comfortable enough to have conversations with. The one who had helped her father and their family even before things had started to look bad. And the man that made her stomach flutter with excitement when she saw him. 

“I think I’m going to head home, Miss Howard.” Morgan said, standing from the table.

“You don’t have to go.” She protested but he kept getting ready to leave. “At least take the rest of your supper with you.” 

He turned to her, “I just want you to know that I’d never hurt you or your family. I’m sorry if I scared you and I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk to me no more.”

“Mr. Morgan-”

But he had already crossed the room and shut the door softly. 

\-----

Arthur cursed himself for the next twenty four hours. Why had he told her that? Now she was bound to be terrified of him and he didn’t think he could stand Temperance looking at him with fear. It made his stomach twist in knots. 

He drudged through the work day and silently thanked whatever higher power there was that the sheriff hadn’t shown up to arrest him. His worry resulted in him being exhausted as he made his walk home after arriving in town.

Even though he didn’t think he’d eat it, he put on some stew while he stared at the gun hanging near the door. It had been there for a year and it represented the constant reminder that anyone could come after him at any time. 

Maybe it was time to go to a new town. But all thoughts of that fled when he remembered Temperance and her mother. He still wanted to do what he could to help.

There was a soft knock at the door and he found himself jumping out of his chair, startled. A few moments passed before there was another knock. 

Arthur crossed the room and pulled the door open to see Temperance.

“Miss How-”

“Would you like to have supper with me?”

His brain went blank. “What?” She still wanted to speak to him?

“Yesterday you said that you scared me. You didn’t. So, would you like to have supper with me?” She repeated, this time with a soft smile. 

That smile made his heart beat faster. Did this mean she didn’t hate him? 

“Sure.”

Supper was mostly quiet after they exchanged “how was your day”s and talked about lighthearted things. Temperance even talked about her mother and how she didn’t know what to do. Arthur tried to give a piece of advice, but he wasn’t sure if it was helpful or not.

As they finished supper and he stood at the door, Temperance asked him. “You mentioned that your name isn’t just Morgan yesterday.”

He looked at her in surprise. He had thought they just weren’t going to talk about it ever again. “No, it’s not. Morgan is my last name.”

“Then what is your first name?”

“Arthur.”

She said it to herself and. . .was that a blush he saw?

“Goodnight, Arthur.”

His heart leapt in his chest, “Goodnight, Temperance.”

As he laid in bed that night, he tried to ignore the feelings that he had been tamping down for the past year.

He shot up and sat on the side of the bed. “You damn old fool” Arthur cursed to himself. “She says your first name once and you’re fawning like a boy in a school yard.”

Arthur remembered this, he had felt the same way when he had first met Mary. Everything seemed to get in the way of them being together. But nothing really stood in the way of him and Temperance if she felt the same.

And that terrified him. 

He slumped back down onto his bed.

‘That’s assuming she likes you at all.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I'm thinking that the title is a bit cheesy, so I might change it. But then again, this is going to be a western romance so I think it's also obligated to have a cheesy title lol. I'll try to post at least once a week! Also, I tried to do as much research as I could about back injuries during this period in time but couldn't find much. I'm operating under the impression that they didn't know to stabilize those injuries to prevent damage.


End file.
